<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being a Fox, I Know Something's Fishy... by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642515">Being a Fox, I Know Something's Fishy...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Humor, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, There are bets placed, mild crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Alya pushed her spectacles up on her nose, her eyes narrowed at the door through which her two friends had exited. “Those two are totally suspicious. Being a fox, I know something’s fishy. And I’m sure I'm going to get to the bottom of this.”</p>
</blockquote>What's up with Marinette and Adrien? When did they start dating? And the bigger question, how does Alya not know?!<p>The LadyBlogger is determined to get to the bottom of this, but she discovers something that was supposed to be a closely guarded secret...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being a Fox, I Know Something's Fishy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblyfangirl/gifts">scribblyfangirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAA I didn't know I was posting near your birthday but happy belated birthday, hun! And happy server anniversary as well! Thanks for this fun prompt!! &lt;3 I didn't get exactly what it wanted, but the plot lines are same! I hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>Thanks to KhanOfAllOrcs for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “And with this, we see Ladybug and Chat Noir exit the area after repairing the damage in the area behind me. Now coming to another point, I got a few hate comments on the blog regarding the Lucky Duo’s failure in repairing Paris when Robustus attacked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The attack had happened at the time when Ladybug and Chat Noir had been facing off a new supervillain going by the name of TechnoPirate who had popped up in New York City. I myself had been there to witness the attack. According to the comments I got, people are saddened and upset that Ladybug had left her beloved Paris open to akuma attacks to fight the villains in New York City.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That, my friends, is not true. According to an email I received from Ladybug, TechnoPirate was himself an akumatized victim. Hawk Moth had played a clever game by releasing an amok in Paris at the same time when he released an akumatized villain in NYC. The Lucky Duo coincidentally had been there to thwart his plans, but that was what left Paris vulnerable to Robustus’ attack. Since the Miraculous Cure can only deal with the damage done by one supervillain at a time, it left Paris damaged when Robustus disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My point here is that New York City does not rely on its superheroes to deal with the post-battle damages; that is the responsibility of the authorities themselves. And this is why they are thriving even when attacked by supervillains like TechnoPirate. Paris, it’s high time we realise that underneath the masks, Ladybug and Chat Noir are two ordinary Parisians, just like us, who love their city like we do. With the responsibility of an entire city over their shoulders, can’t we not just help our heroes a little by not complaining about the damage we suffered, when they saved our face in New York by dealing with our local supervillain out there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is Alya Césaire, reporting live on the LadyBlog. Stay tuned for updates!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Als, this was just… wow,” Nino commented, pulling off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. Alya bumped her shoulder with him in regard.</p><p>“Thanks, dude, the comment means a lot,” she spoke, stashing her phone in her pocket as they entered the school building. “Also, Nino, I know I shouldn’t be very excited, but Ladybug and Chat worked very late yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, how is that supposed to be exciting? I mean, they’re superheroes, of course they would be working late.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Alya facepalmed. “Working late as in they stuck around even after their jewels started to chirp away. Like, they left the scene when only a minute or two was left to their detransformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And?”</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she loved him, Alya really wanted to whack her boyfriend in the head now. “Nino Lahiffe, seriously? Are you not getting what I’m trying to imply?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>She did end up whacking him in the back of his head, eliciting a pained “Ow!” from the boy. “Ladybug and Chat Noir went the same way seconds before they transformed back. This means there is a high chance they know each other’s identities!”</p><p>“Oh, Al,” Nino held his nearly-squealing girlfriend by the shoulders, trying to contain her excitement. “Just because they went the same way doesn’t imply that they actually know their identities. That’s just an assumption.”</p><p> </p><p>“An assumption on a valid ground,<em> thank you very much </em>,” Alya countered as she stopped near the staircase. “Oh, by the way, I need to go get some books, wanna accompany me to the locker room?”</p><p>“Oh, Alya, y’know I’ll follow you to the end of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughed as she shook her head and opened the door to the locker room. “Gosh, I didn’t know I’m in love with a cheesy person.”</p><p> </p><p>She never expected her words to be echoed back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Especially in Marinette’s voice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!”</p><p>Alya’s horrified voice broke Marinette out of her lovesick trance, causing her to use her Ladybug strength and immediately shove her boyfriend into a nearby locker, slamming the door shut and standing against it just as Alya appeared round the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette. Dupain. Cheng."</p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh, oh gosh. Alya spoke her <em> full name </em> with pauses. This was so <em> not </em> good.</p><p>“Oh, Alya! Heeeyyyy how are y--”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s next words died on her tongue as her best friend held her by the collar of her jacket, her inquisitive hazel eyes searching hers. She hoped she didn’t give herself away.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“Umm,” Marinette gulped, before raising her hand in a timid motion. “Hey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘hey’ me, girl! I mean, what did you say before I entered the room? Or better question, <em> to whom </em> did you actually say that stuff?”</p><p>“I...umm, the lockers? Yeah, the lockers, totally!” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette internally cringed at her excuse, wishing to any available deity for the ground to swallow her then and there.  But she immediately scratched that wish in favor of another — to somehow miraculously prevent the boy inside from snickering at her flimsy excuse, or at least prevent his snickers from being heard.</p><p>Seemed like all the deities were on a vacation and her prayer had been dropped in the waiting list, for her stupid boyfriend’s chuckles wafted through the otherwise eerily silent locker room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well, I didn’t know these lockers were actually alive,” Alya spoke slowly, before moving over to the locker and opening its door.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was sure she died in that moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alya peered into the cabin, aware of a curious Nino and an embarrassed Marinette on either side of her. Hearing Marinette’s words and then her (totally comical) efforts to conceal the truth had made things <em> interesting </em>.</p><p> </p><p>From within, Adrien gave her a wave and a sheepish smile. “Hey!”</p><p>Wow. Things just got <em> very </em> interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling Adrien out of the locker, Alya put him beside a flustered and profusely blushing Marinette, before narrowing her eyes in scrutiny. “Okay, now fess up, what is cooking between you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette flailed her hands, looking everywhere but at Adrien. “Alya, I swear there’s nothing kiss--COOKING between us! It was just me and the lockers and Adrien somehow teleported inside thanks to the magical flying cats from Achu and--”</p><p>Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette’s shoulders, breaking her from her word vomit. “Simply said, Marinette and I are dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya let out a gasp, followed by Nino’s quiet “about time” and Marinette’s squeak as she hid her red face in her hands. The brunette reporter only needed one thing: answers.</p><p> </p><p>“When? When did this happen? And why wasn’t I told about it?!”</p><p>“It happened yesterday, around midnight,” came Marinette’s mumbled reply from behind her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien immediately gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “Nettie, we officially started dating at 12:01 A.M. You don’t remember the exact time? I am appalled!”</p><p>He was rewarded with a shove from his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don't get it!” Nino exclaimed, catching the lovebirds’ attention. “Like, Adrien, m’dude, when we were in NYC, you were an unborn chick. Are you telling me you grew up into a dashing rooster Casanova in the span of a week?”</p><p>The blonde gave his best friend a clearly confused look. “I don’t understand your analogy, Nino, but if it is anywhere close to me realising very late that I have feelings for Marinette, well then I guess the answer is ‘yes’.”</p><p> </p><p>The reply didn’t sit right with Alya, though. Oblivious dorks yesterday afternoon turned to cuddling lovebirds in the matter of a night? She was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.</p><p> </p><p>However, all her sleuthing plans were thwarted by the school bell ringing to announce the five minutes left before the first class of the day. Marinette immediately perked up at the sound of the bell.</p><p> </p><p>“Welp, I got to go and get some art supplies from the art room. I guess I will see you guys later then!” She proceeded to move, but Adrien caught her from behind. “I’ll come with you, M’Lady.”</p><p>“Dude, you guys use Ladybug and Chat Noir nicknames? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien gave his best friend a confused look. “Why don’t you and Alya use them? We thought it was pretty normal.” And saying so, the duo exited the room.</p><p>Nino turned to his girlfriend. “Um, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Alya pushed her spectacles up on her nose, her eyes narrowed at the door through which her two friends had exited. “Those two are totally suspicious. Being a fox, I know something’s fishy. And I’m sure I'm going to get to the bottom of this.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Marinette…” Adrien whined.</p><p>“Adrien…” Marinette whined back.</p><p> </p><p>“Mariiii--”</p><p>“Adriieeeennnn--”</p><p> </p><p>Alya immediately stood up, banging her hands on her desk in frustration and causing everyone in the class to hush. Her abrupt motion sent her glasses flying, but thankfully Nino caught them just in time. Adjusting her glasses back on her face, the brunette turned to glare at her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this is enough! Like, there is just one bench between you, yet you guys are acting like you’re oceans apart!”</p><p>Marinette gave her a pout. “That is still some distance, Alya…”</p><p> </p><p>Alya massaged her brow, sighing. “If I had known you guys would be this insufferable, I would never have been on board with your ship.”</p><p>“Wait, you guys are actually dating and not role playing or something?” Alix immediately butted in.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien turned to look at Marinette, a confused frown marring his face. “Why is everyone asking this, Nettie?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged, a tense smile on her face. “Uhhh, I dunno? But yeah, we’re dating!”</p><p> </p><p>And the last words of her statement pulled the class into an uproar.</p><p> </p><p>There were squeals and mumbled “congrats”, there were whooping shouts, there were wolf-whistles with some background pterodactyl screeches (those were duly ignored). Chairs scraped the floor, glitter and confetti rained out of nowhere as Kim jumped on the desks in glee. Most of the girl group was clapping except for Alix. The skater girl was giving the couple an amused glare while handing out crisp banknotes to everyone in the class. </p><p>Max produced some statistics about relationship probabilities, only to be rudely interrupted as Chloé snatched his calculator away and nearly chomped it off (thankfully Sabrina saved the device in the nick of time). Nathaniel had already begun scribbling the couple on his sketchpad. People were clapping and cheering (and in a few cases, cursing) while Marinette and Adrien looked unblinkingly at the pandemonium unfolding in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>And Alya?</p><p> </p><p>Alya was doubly determined to find out how the two oblivious dorks had ended up being the mushiest couple in the class in the matter of a day.</p><p> </p><p>And what better place to start than Adrien’s past relationships?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wait, you and Adrien were not dating? I thought you guys had chemistry?” Alya looked up from her notepad, jaw dropped open.</p><p>Kagami slashed her sabre in the air before putting it by her side and pulling her mask up, her sharp brown eyes gazing in Alya’s confused caramels. “Well, we did have… ‘chemistry’ as you put it, but we were not dating. Adrien wasn't fully receptive to my advances. I don't pursue targets that are out of reach or indifferent to my intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, that’s… the most objective description of love I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Kagami looked away from her, her demeanor slightly shifting. “I apologize, I try a lot but I can’t frame my thoughts in the exact words I mean to say.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence that stretched out following the fencer’s words, before Alya moved over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I hope you find someone who understands you soon, Kagami.”</p><p> </p><p>And saying so, she walked out of the school courtyard, her mind still befuddled by the events of the day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette loved twilights. There was something simply magical about the time when the sun and the moon greeted each other in the sky, with the stars serving as witnesses to their encounters. And with the city of lights lighting up in its own colors of yellow, blue and pink, the atmosphere just got more enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>Lights were another thing Marinette was in love with. Soft, ambient lights, like the ones she had strung up on her balcony. The way they basked someone in an ethereal glow was just beautiful and entrancing.</p><p>And then again, Marinette had gotten to see her true kitty under these fairy lights.</p><p> </p><p>As she sat in her chair, sketching away cat themed onesies and ladybug themed accessories, a thump on the roof broke her out of her concentration. She looked up to find green orbs grinning at her, the inky black and blond mess surrounding them making those eyes even more alluring. Marinette smiled in return and seconds later, Chat Noir dropped in front of her, landing gracefully on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her sketchbook to the side, Marinette gave the superhero a playful look as she feigned innocence, putting a hand over her heart. “Oh goodness, a normal civilian like me being visited by the savior of the city, <em> the </em> Chat Noir? To what do I owe this purr-leasure, oh kind sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Chat gently plucked her hand from her chest and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. Her breath hitched, and she could feel him smirk on her knuckles as he peered up at her, his cat eyes mysterious as usual, yet an open book for her. </p><p>“Well, this knight in shining armor is merely your servant, and wishes to bask in your radiance, M’Lady. Would you bestow on this stray cat a few minutes of your valuable time, oh Great Purr-incess who lives above the bakery?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette spluttered and burst out laughing at the ridiculous title, and Chat joined her a few moments later, chuckling to his heart’s delight. The teens giggled and spluttered and wheezed, before Marinette took hold of Chat’s outstretched hand and got up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Great Princess who lives above the bakery? Wow, <em> Chaton </em>, I didn’t know I fell for a smart cat,” Marinette giggled, teasingly flicking the bell that rested on his collar.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she absent-mindedly registered his tail-belt wrapping around her foreleg. He softly kissed her forehead, before speaking against her skin. “Well, what can I say, M’Lady? This cat has to keep up with his Lady’s glamor, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s breath hitched at his words, and she found herself falling in love with both sides of the boy in front of her for the umpteenth time. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as he tucked her head under his chin, nuzzling her softly. She never wanted to break out of this mini bubble she was in, whenever he was there with her.</p><p>“Though I must say, I would love to see you confessing to a locker someday.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette could hear the smirk in his voice and lightly punched him in the chest, causing him to let out a low laugh. “Well, those lockers did have a handsome boy inside,” she countered, snuggling into his chest to hide the blush on her face. “By the way, I’m sorry I locked you in there out of sheer panic. I forgot at that moment how claustrophobic you are.”</p><p>“I guess you mean claws-trophobic, M’Lady. And don’t worry, it’s okay. As long as you’re with me, I have no fears in the world. “ He pulled away, looking down at her with a small smirk. “Though I wonder if you would want to kiss the Prince Charming who was in those lockers…”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled and bopped him on the nose. “Kisses are only for the good cats, kitty cat.”</p><p>Chat gasped, placing a clawed hand on his chest where his heart lay. “Why, my Marinette, you wound my pretty heart! What will I, a shelterless cat, do now? Where will I go? Who will take care of me? What will I d--”</p><p> </p><p>She softly pressed her lips to his cheek, shutting him up. Moving over to the skylight, she propped the door open before turning back to him.</p><p>“I could always reserve kisses for a certain blond model though.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her wink apparently broke Chat out of his trance, for a lovesick smile spread on his face and he followed her into the room, leaving behind a deserted balcony with twinkling fairy lights.</p><p> </p><p>None of the two ever noticed the person who got up from a nearby roof and slinked away in the dark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Marinette expected many things to greet her at school.</p><p> </p><p>The first on the list were soft snuggles and stolen kisses, which were closely seconded by rounds of congratulations and interrogations about her relationship with Adrien. She half-expected Chloé and/or Lila to drag her into a corner and demand that she keep her paws off of Adrien. Akumas themed on heartbreak or having their anger directed specifically at Marinette were on the list along with a regular dose of Mr. Pigeon. Out of the most ridiculous possibilities, she had considered confetti and glitter and rose petals following her everywhere, thanks to Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>The kisses, the hugs, the mild threats and the congratulations had happened. It was fine till that point. </p><p>But Marinette had not been prepared for the interrogation part. </p><p> </p><p>Or rephrasing it better, she had not been prepared for the interrogation regarding the relationship she and Chat had.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?!” the designer asked, unable to believe her ears. Alya rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Girl, are you cheating on Adrien with Chat Noir?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette still did not understand where the accusation was coming from. Though she was extremely thankful for Adrien currently being in the restroom -- she really couldn’t have dealt with his dramatics at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t serious, right? What makes you think like that, Al? I mean, you yourself see how in love with Adrien I am!” She defended herself, praying to any available deity, big or small, that Alya was simply playing a prank with her and had no proof of Marinette and Chat Noir having a close moment together.</p><p> </p><p>It was just her Marinette luck™ that the said deity seemed to have popped a pair of earphones on. For almost instantly, Alya pulled up her phone to show her a photo. A photo of her hugging Chat and snuggling into his chest as he kissed her forehead. </p><p>Marinette was screwed for real. </p><p> </p><p>"Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette took in a deep breath and tried to persuade her heart to not run a marathon. Looking intently at the photo, she racked her brains and tried to remember the moment. And it instantly clicked. </p><p>It was a photo that had clearly been taken yesterday only.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya, were you seriously spying on me?” Marinette looked at her best friend incredulously, appalled at her privacy being disrespected and fearful about what Alya might have actually heard.</p><p>“What? No! It was Lila who gave me these pics!” Alya countered. “She said she was in a nearby building when she saw you with Chat and decided to take the photos because ‘Adrien needs to know what his girlfriend does behind his back’.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Lila </em>. Marinette should have known.</p><p> </p><p>A comforting hand came upon her shoulder, and Marinette looked up to see Alya giving her a concerned look. “Girl, no matter how mysteriously you guys started dating, I’m happy for you and Adrien. And I don’t want to fess up your relationship with him. So please tell me if there’s something you’re hiding from me, okay?”</p><p>Marinette knew she couldn’t tell Alya anything, but right now, she just needed to get out of this fix she was in. And she really didn’t know if she wanted Adrien there or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya...I...uhh…”</p><p>The girl was interrupted by voices filtering into the locker room, and moments later, a ruffed up Adrien entered their line of sight, a simpering Lila behind him. Looking up at Marinette, he immediately rushed up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, gazing into her eyes with a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Mari, Princess, I really don’t understand what Lila’s trying to say. She says you’re being sneaky behind my back? What does that mean?”</p><p>Marinette looked up to give Lila a glare. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila…” Alya gritted through her teeth, to which the girl immediately responded.</p><p>“Alya, Adrien deserves to know what Marinette’s doing in his absence. We can’t let him be hurt, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked at her with a confused and worried expression, and months of being by his side made Marinette aware about how much bewildered he actually was.</p><p> </p><p>She gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it, giving him a soft smile. “Tell me, my Prince, do you trust me?”</p><p>He looked at their conjoined hands, before smiling in relief and squeezing her hands in return. A silent indication of his affirmation. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Lila scoffed. “Wow Marinette, my Prince in the day and my Kitty in the night? Trying to play two fiddles at the same time? How cunningly smart!”</p><p>Marinette glared daggers at Lila as Adrien looked between the two girls, confused at the predicament. However, his frown soon gave way to a look of understanding as realisation dawned on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second, this Kitty you’re speaking of, is it the same person I think it is?”</p><p>“If you believe it to be Chat Noir, then yep, Sunshine, you’re right,” Alya said with dejection in her voice as she passed Adrien her phone. The phone with the photograph of Marinette and Chat hugging each other.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked at the photograph, then at Lila and Alya. He again looked at the photograph and then his gaze met Marinette’s. As the two held eye contact, they could almost hear the other’s thoughts about how ridiculous the entire situation had turned out to be.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter bubbled in Marinette’s chest, and before she knew it, she and Adrien had dissolved into a fit of giggles and chuckles, much to the chagrin of their peers.</p><p> </p><p>They sure were going to have a hard time explaining this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alya had been shell-shocked on seeing the photograph of Marinette being kissed by Chat. She knew that Marinette would never cheat on Adrien, but then again, the photo told an entire different tale.</p><p> </p><p>She had convinced Lila to not spill the beans in front of Adrien, at least not till Alya had herself had a talk with Marinette. And she had been sure that Lila would keep her word, but apparently circumstances had forced the latter to talk with Adrien regarding the situation.</p><p>Alya had been spooked about the outcomes. About how Adrien would take the news when he got to know about it. She had expected him to retaliate in disbelief, to ask for more solid proof. She even expected him to distance himself from Marinette. Hell, she had ridiculously imagined the pure ball of sunshine to openly defame Marinette for cheating on him behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>She never expected him to laugh. Beside her, Lila’s spooked expression conveyed the same. Goodness, no sane boyfriend would ever laugh at such a revelation.</p><p> </p><p>Alya learned one thing that day: her friends were weirder than she believed.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys? Are you okay?” the blogger asked, concern and confusion dripping from her voice. The two people in question looked up at her, before looking at each other and breaking into another fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, things were getting really weird here.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there,” Alya walked towards Marinette and pulled her up by her sleeve, slightly supporting the shaking mess of laughter. She dragged the girl away from her boyfriend and plopped her down on another seat, before giving her her interrogation stare™. Marinette immediately noticed and sobered up as much as she could, save for the small giggles that managed to escape her whenever Adrien looked her way.</p><p>Alya turned to the boy and levelled him with her stare, and he immediately straightened up, biting his lower lip between his teeth to restrain himself from laughing. After ensuring that the two<em> highly suspicious </em> dorks would not burst into another fit of impromptu laughter, Alya finally placed the question that plagues her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, why the hell did you two start giggling like silly kids the moment I showed Adrien the photograph? What’s so funny about it, huh?” Alya asked.</p><p>The two people looked at each other, and finally Alya caught an uncertainty flash over her best friend’s face. And she immediately pounced on Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you guys are surely hiding something! And I have a gut feeling that this is related to how quickly and mysteriously you guys started dating. So, guys, stop keeping me in suspense and spill the beans, now!”</p><p>Marinette worried her lower lip between her teeth. She bounced her leg as her eyes darted everywhere around the room as if searching for an escape. Tell-tale signs of nervousness, Alya noted. </p><p> </p><p>“I--uhm…”</p><p>“That’s because I know she can’t be cheating on me with Chat!” Adrien interrupted, nearly getting off his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Alya turned to him in surprise, absent-mindedly noting the relieved sigh that escaped Marinette. “What makes you think like that, Sunshine?”</p><p>“Well, for starters, Chat Noir was the one who got me and Mari together.’</p><p> </p><p>Three surprised “What?!”’s echoes in the room, followed by a moment of silence before Adrien facepalmed. A surprised Alya and Lila turned to face Marinette, whose eyes had nearly popped out of her sockets in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you surprised, Marinette?” Lila asked in surprise, before her eyes narrowed. “Obviously you would have known about this too, right? Or is your sweet boyfriend trying to save you some shame?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lila!” Adrien retaliated from behind just as Marinette’s expression went a little dark.</p><p>“Lila, I would have you know that I perfectly knew about Chat bringing me and Adrien together, <em> thank you very much </em>. I was just surprised because…” Marinette took in a deep breath before directing a glance at Adrien. “Because we didn’t want anyone to know about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would be that?” Alya was totally confused at this point. Concealing Marinette and Chat’s interactions had she been dating the hero would have made absolute sense, but why conceal their interactions with the hero when there was nothing involved? Or maybe…</p><p> </p><p>Alya gasped in a shaky breath as she finally realised what had actually transpired. She looked at Marinette and Adrien, who were fiddling with their fingers as they gave each other sneaky looks. She also noticed how they glared at Lila before turning their gaze away.</p><p>Ladybug and Marinette hated Lila’s guts for some reason. According to Nino, Adrien had a massive crush on Ladybug. Marinette and Chat Noir had been all cuddly-buddly last night. The Adrinette ship was sailing. And Ladybug had started being warmer to Chat Noir, with a noticeable increase in the hugs and smiles exchanged.</p><p> </p><p>Everything just made freaking sense.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette was practically screaming on the inside. She didn’t know how this interrogation was going to end. There were just too many possibilities.</p><p>It could end with her breaking up her relationship with Adrien in their civilian forms, something which she didn’t want to happen at any cost. It could end with them trying to barely escape Alya’s questioning clutches and leaving a lingering doubt behind in the minds of the two girls. Alya would not be a problem, but Lila? Marinette didn’t even want to imagine.</p><p> </p><p>But what if Alya put two and two together to get four? Marinette would seriously be doomed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila, would you mind giving me a moment of privacy with my friends? There are some things we need to straighten out.”</p><p>Alya’s neutral voice didn’t ease Marinette’s worries at all. Sneaking a glance at Adrien, she found him sweating as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I...oh okay,” Lila mumbled, moving out of the room. Alya herself accompanied the brunette out, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Adrien jumped up.</p><p> </p><p>“M’Lady, our identities are at a great risk here!”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki peeped from Marinette’s purse, nodding her affirmation. “Adrien’s got a point, Marinette. We need to do something about it!”</p><p>A lazy voice spoke from Adrien’s overshirt, “I don’t mind as long as cheese is involved. So what do you all say? Transform and sneak out of this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“And risk getting caught for real? Sorry, Plagg, the idea’s a total flop,” Marinette whispered angrily, before the creaking of the door caused her to pause. “Tikki, Plagg, hide!”</p><p> </p><p>The kwamis ducked into their respective hiding spots just as Alya came into view. She gave the two secret heroes a slightly weird look before taking in a sharp breath and walking towards them. Her expression was curiously apologetic as she held their hands in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“M, Sunshine, I’m sorry I forced you guys to spill the beans. I understand how important this secret is.”</p><p>That was it. Their identities were doomed, she had totally failed as a Guardian and made her best friend a vulnerable prey to the evil-minded Hawk Moth while screwing up her relationship with Adrien at the same time and--</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I won’t tell anyone that you both are dating Ladybug and Chat Noir in secret.”</p><p>--and what?!</p><p> </p><p>Marinette gave Alya a bewildered look, an expression that was mirrored by Adrien as well as he visibly stiffened. Alya looked confusedly between the two as she continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys don’t need to act like you are totally unaware of what I am saying. I mean, Adrien,” Alya turned to the blond in question. “You’ve always had a thing for Ladybug, and Marinette,” she now looked at her best friend. “I know you appreciate Chat. A lot. And the way you get defensive about the Lucky Duo speaks tons about your feelings for them. I can understand how difficult it must have been for you two to be at war with your feelings and honestly, this arrangement you guys reached is just the perfect!”</p><p>Alya continued to blubber along about how she was happy that both of her ships were sailing with new tiny ships accompanying them, and how she was not going to let anyone in on the secret to protect her best friends. Meanwhile, Marinette shared a look with Adrien. His was mixed with relief and mirth, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile in return, her heart laughing at the enormous stupidity of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>She had never expected Alya to put two and two together to get a six, but well, it was for the best.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir sat close together, hip to hip, arms wrapped around the other’s frame as they snuggled in the embrace.</p><p>“The city lights look beautiful, don’t they?” Ladybug asked, sighing softly.</p><p> </p><p>“They sure do. M’Lady,” Chat spoke softly, before pressing a lazy kiss to his partner’s forehead. “But I love the way they shine in your eyes, making them pop out.”</p><p>“Oh, Kitty, you sure have a way with words.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I of course do, Bugaboo,” he winked at her as he got close to her face. “After all, I swept two ladies off their feet in a single go, didn’t I?”</p><p>Ladybug laughed, bopping her boyfriend on the nose and pushing him away. “We’re not starting that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Chat gave her an impish grin before plopping back down in his girlfriend’s lap, pleading to her with his kitty eyes to pet him. She rolled her eyes fondly before ruffling his hair, causing him to sigh in delight. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you how amazing Marinette is, M’Lady. The way she speaks, the way she smiles, the way she sticks her tongue out when concentrating at a task, it’s just--”</p><p>“Chaat!” Ladybug whined in protest, but the mangy alley cat merely gave her a shit-eating grin in response. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder, M’Lady, how do you think it would feel if you were to kiss Marinette?”</p><p>“Chat Noir, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chat Noir, yes!” he nudged her in the side playfully. “C’mon, Bugaboo, tell me. Have you never imagined?”</p><p>“Nope. And I never would! I mean, self-cest is just…” Ladybug crossed her arms in a big X, shaking her head furiously. “Nope nope. How did you even get the idea?!”</p><p> </p><p>The cat superhero waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “You could say I spend a lot of time grooming myself.”</p><p>Groaning, Ladybug got up suddenly, causing Chat to bump his head on the rooftop. The superheroine aimed her yo-yo for a nearby chimney and turned to her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to buy some bleach for my brain. Now.” Grumbling so, she yanked at the yo-yo and swinged away.</p><p>Chat immediately got to his feet and vaulted after her. “But we both know that you love me, M’Lady!”</p><p> </p><p>He merely got a playful eye roll as a reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story also shared on my <a href="https://mininoire.tumblr.com/">Main tumblr</a> and <a href="https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/">Writing Tumblr</a>.</p><p>If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord server</a> today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>